


Of Flowers down in the Kitchens

by RosieCheeks101



Series: we're just a bunch of teenagers. we can't handle this. [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: -Ish, Break Up, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Marauders' Era, Multi, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9311969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieCheeks101/pseuds/RosieCheeks101
Summary: "Why d'you care who I'm snogging?" Remus asked, and immediately winced. That wasn't the right way to start this discussion. Before he could amend himself though Sirius spoke, eyes snapping up."You know why," he said quietly, "Anyway, you two definitely weren't just snogging."





	

Dorcas fell against the door to the boys' dormitory, her head thrown back to give Remus' lips better access to her throat. Her hands drifted up to his shoulders as he nipped and sucked.

"R-Remus, we...inside...now," she gasped out softly, and he pulled away enough that she could turn around and fumble the doorknob open. She grabbed his hand and dragged him into the room, falling onto his bed on her back and pulling him down to meet her lips again. 

She giggled against his lips and he pulled away a fraction, "What? What's so funny." 

"When I said _fuck you_ this morning," she said, gasping as his fingers found their way under her skirt and rubbed patterns into her thighs. "I did not mean for it to be taken so damn literally." 

"You're ruining the moment here Dorcas," he hummed, leaning in again, "Discussing our millionth break up this month isn't really what I wanna be talking about while we're lying in my bed, still painfully clothed." 

"You smell like weed, who says I wanna have sex with someone who smells like weed?" she teased, already taking off the purple (and frankly hideous) jumper he was wearing and throwing it to the ground. 

He laughed and rolled them over so he was hovering over her. 

Suddenly the door handle started to move and she cursed, "Remus, crap, we didn't lock the door, get off, now." 

They weren't quick enough though, and the grin on Sirius' face slid off when he saw them. 

"Lock the fucking door next time," he snapped and stormed out after dropping his book bag on the floor. 

She turned to look at Remus, who was sitting back from her, staring at the spot where Sirius had been standing. 

"Go on you fucking idiot, go after him!" she said, rising to her feet and grabbing a t-shirt off the floor, "You should probably put this on." 

His head snapped up to look at her, "What?" 

She rolled her eyes, "I've put up with you two making puppy eyes at each other for at least three years, and we've only got a week of school left, go fucking get him." 

"I...we have the strangest relationship in Hogwarts," he snorted, pulling the shirt over his head (one of James', she noted, _Gryffindor Quidditch Team 1978_ written across the front) and stumbled towards the door. 

"Hopefully after this it'll be _had_ ," she grinned. 

He paused at the door, "You're not mad?" 

She sighed and rose to her feet, moving to stand beside him, "Rem, this is no different to any of the other times we've dated other people, 'cept you're not allowed to fuck this one up, okay? You two love each other so damn much and if you break Sirius' heart I am morally obliged to break you." 

He laughed and pressed a kiss to her temple, "You are fantastic Dorcas Annalise Meadowes." 

"Yes I know, now go get the boy. I'm gonna hang around here for a while, I've got study to do and I don't wanna go back to my common room." 

He sprinted out the door and she flopped onto James' bed with a soft plunk. 

Her friends were probably gonna be the death of her. 

* * *

Remus pulled out the Marauders Map and inspected it, _the kitchens, of course_. 

When he made it to the kitchen Sirius was sitting on the kitchen bench, hands clasped in his lap tightly and eyes trained on them. 

"Why d'you care who I'm snogging?" Remus asked, and immediately winced. That wasn't the right way to start this discussion. Before he could amend himself though Sirius spoke, eyes snapping up. 

"You know why," he said quietly, "Anyway, you two definitely weren't just snogging." 

"Sirius-" 

"No, you don't need to apologise or whatever, there's literally nothing to apologise for," Sirius cut him off, he tugged at his tie like it was too tight around his throat, "You like fooling around, you've always liked fooling around. I wasn't surprised, just caught off guard." 

"Why were you caught off guard Sirius?" Remus asked, trying to coax it out of him. 

"Don't make me," he said softly, avoiding eye contact however he could, "Don't make me say it out loud, I know you don't feel the same." 

"How do you figure that?" 

Sirius looked up, startling grey eyes met Remus', "I-what?" 

"I may like fooling around," he said, and took Sirius' hands, "But I like you a hell of a lot more." 

Sirius' face split into a grin and he tugged Remus towards him, lips colliding roughly.

"Ya know, I've always imagined this with a lot more flowers," he mumbled against him and Remus pulled away and tugged his wand out of his back pocket, waved it and whispered a spell. 

Flowers started to float down from the roof onto Sirius' head, some catching in his hair. When the flowers had made it up to Sirius' knee caps, he glanced at Remus, "You can stop them now." 

"I'm trying!" he laughed.


End file.
